Un Regalo del Corazón
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: "Rusia me miró.Desde ese entonces lo supe.Me sorprendió porque nunca pensé que este niño cruel metido en el cuerpo de adulto fuese capaz de ello.¡Era la mirada del amor!" Lituania cuenta los momentos de amor,brutalidad y locura de los que fue testigo.
1. Capitulo 1

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

Personajes de Hetalia: Rusia; Lituania (como narrador y personaje principal); Letonia; Estonia; Ucrania; Bielorrusia.

Personajes Originales: Georgia; Chechenia.

Los Secundarios: Uzbek; Turkmen; Tajik; Kirghiz; Kazakh; Azerbaijan; Armenia; Afghanistan; Moldova.

Nota de la Autora:

¡Mi primer FanFic! La idea me vino cuando vi el comic en el que Rusia le reconoce a Lituania que sueña con un lugar cálido rodeado de girasoles. Y pensé, ¡Bueno! Hay un montón de lugares cálidos y con girasoles que Rusia ocupó alguna vez, así que ¿Por qué no contar su historia? He añadido un nuevo interés amoroso de Rusia hacia Georgia, mientras que también está con Lituania como amante, sirviente y narrador de la historia.

Solo algunas notas: He jugado con la Historia un poco, pero sobre todo traté de coincidir eventos en la historia con hechos reales. Parte de la escena de Domingo Sangriento NO ES MIO, sino una traducción de la original banda de Domingo Sangriento. Obviamente, Rusia y Lituania, no son personajes mios. He utilizado los nombres de los paises porque me parecen mejor que los nombres que son dados a los personajes. Solo lo pueden leer adolescentes dado por la violencia y las menciones de relaciones sexuales (Sin embargo, no hay escenas de sexo).

Por último, ¡Se acabó! ¡Gracias a todas las personas que le han dado un vistazo a esto y se lo darán en un futuro! ¡Espero disfruten de la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiendola!

**Capitulo 1.**

¿Qué puede decirse de la actitud de Rusia que no se haya visto por todo el mundo en estos tiempos modernos? Es terrible, sin duda. Al final su poder a disminuido, así como su capacidad de lanzar su larga sombra temerosa para más de un país menos influyente, como yo. Sin embargo, los efectos de su locura aún perduran. Aunque derrotado, no está derrotado. Y yo soy testigo de los efectos de su psicosis al igual que quién todavía suspira por él, además de mi mismo: Georgia.

Ah, Georgia. La belleza de la región del Cáucaso, la señora del Mar Negro. Sus rizos caen en cascada negra por su espalda, y brillan bajo el sol. Tiene la cabeza alta, una mujer de gran cultura y pensamiento, conocimientos y experiencias, a menudo olvidados por las naciones más jóvenes.

"Me acuerdo de Roma" suspiró ella una vez que miraba por sus grandes ventanas un invierno en Petersburgo, la aguja que llevaba suspendida en su bordado. "Él era un hombre atrevido, Lituania. Tratos y penas crueles, si, pero honorable." Echó un vistazo a Rusia a través de la sala, con gran nariz atrapada en un libro de la obra de Pushkin. "A veces veo un rayo de Roma en esa gran persona. Sin embargo, la alegría, Lituania. ¿Dónde está la alegría?

Rusia levantó la vista de su poesía y nos sonrió, la sonrisa suave de la muerte de alguien escondido en sus pensamientos. Yo contuve el aliento y miré hacia otro lado, tratando de que no viera en mi el miedo o la ira. Georgia se limitó a asentir y le devolvió la sonrisa, me hizo un guiño.

"No le puedes tener miedo" dijo ella en voz baja. "Podemos estar cautivos, pero aún somos sus invitados. Hay una razón por la que estamos aquí, cariño."

El cautiverio de Georgia fue bastante simple. Rusia viajaba hacia el sur, debido a su deseo de calidez que era negrado en su casa. Caminaba tan al sur que se topó con el Mar Negro. Nunca antes había encontrado aguas tan agradables. Se puso en pie justo en la línea de costa, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el aire caliente diera contra su frente y pelo.

"¡Hola!" una luz, la voz alegre le llamaba a él. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el otro lado de la playa. Allí estaba Georgia, saludando y sonriendo, corriendo con los pies descalzos hacia él, los zapatos en la mano y el pelo agitado detrás de ella. Su corazón se hinchó al verla, golpeando contra su pecho, y él sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Georgia se detuvo frente a él, su mano en el pecho, respirando con dificultad.

"Dios mio, usted es un hombre muy alto" dijo ella sonriendole. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vagaba por estos lugares un huésped sin malas intenciones."

"¿Huésped?" dijo Rusia, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Malas intenciones?"

"No hay necesidad de hacerse el tonto." negó Georgia con la cabeza. "Otro país, señor. Y llevo aquí el tiempo suficiente para conocer la diferencia entre un invasor y un explorador. Pero, ¿cómo puedo ser tan grosera? Parece como si usted hubiera estado viajando desde hace algún tiempo. ¡Ven!"

Ella lo tomó del brazo y llevó al hombre algo desconcertado a una pequeña casa blanca en una colina sobre la playa. Un exuberante jardín rodeaba la casa, verde contra la cal. Más prominente, los girasoles que se alzaban desde sus verdes y largos tallos temblando por la brisa del mar. Aunque humilde era la apariencia en el exterior, dentro de la casa las paredes estaban cubierta de tapices y alfombras de oro trincado. Almohadas de varios colores estaban esparcidos por el suelo y los sofás eran dorados. Adornos y estatuas cobrían cada centímetro de los cuadros decorativos en las paredes y las separaciones de los sofás. Sentó a Rusia y le sirvió un vaso de chacha (vino destilado) para él. Tomo un trago y echó a reir.

"Esto es casi tan bueno como el vodka" dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero hasta ahora es lo único aquí que no ha podido superar mi propia casa."

"¿Y dónde está su casa?" dijo Georgia, hechando otro vaso para el gran hombre.

"En Rusia, señorita…"

"Georgia" dijo ella, empujando un mechón de pelo de sus ojos. "Yo soy Georgia. Y me alegra encontrarme contigo, Rusia."

Ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies.

"En realidad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien tan agradable me ha visitado. Turquía hha venido a llamarme, pero es muy exigente…muy aterrador."

Ella levantó la vista y volvió a sonreir a Rusia.

"Pero creo que podría disfrutar de una compañía que mira con tanta felicidad."

Le tendió una mano esbelta. Rusia la miró durante un momento y luego la cogió entre sus gruesos dedos propios.

"Tú eres hermosa, Georgia, como tu casa." dijo. "Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo."

Georgia arrugó su frente. Tiró suavemente intentando soltar su mano. Rusia aumentó la presión. Su sonrisa aún más ancha.

"Podrá disfrutar de Petersburgo." dijo. "Tal vez no sea como Moscú. Moscú no es tan cosmopolita. Y por la apariencia de su hogar, ¡Usted necesita mucho más de Moscú! Pero en Petersburgo tengo una casa allí que es posible que-…

"No entiendo." dijo Georgia, todavía tirando de su mano, ahora desesperada. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Se puso de pie rápidamente, pero Rusia se levantó junto a ella. Su control seguía firme.

"Quiero decir que una persona tan encantadora como usted no podría dejar de ser invadida por alguien cruel y malo. Yo la protegeré, Georgia. Voy a proteger su mar cálido y el verde de sus bosques." Él hizo un gesto con su mano señalando una ventana abierta donde se podía ver el jardín.

"Voy a proteger sus girasoles, Georgia."

"Su protección es bienvenida." dijo Georgia levantando la barbilla. Ella parpadeó con unas cuantas lágrimas. "Pero no voy a ir con usted."

Rusia cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"No lo has entendido." dijo, riendo suavemente. "No era una elección."


	2. Capítulo 2

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 2.**

Junto con la captura de Georgia trajo a Chechenia. Pero, ¿cómo pudo saber dónde se encontraba Chechenia en ese momento? La niña estaba en medio de un campo silvestre cuando Rusia la encontró. Una niña feliz, sin pequeñas preocupaciones, solo pensando en sus caballos y en la sensación del viento en su cara cuando galopaba a toda velocidad a través de las llanuras y colinas. Su pelo corto y negro estaba escondido en un modesto pañuelo. S echó a reir cuando se encontró con Rusia.

"¡HOLAAA!, hombre pálido. ¡Eres MUY grande!" gritó desde el asiento de su caballo favorito. Ella inició a trotar en su montura dando circulos alrededor de Rusia. "¡Casi como uno de mis caballos! ¿Por qué te pones esa ropa tan graciosa, hombre grande?

Rusia se pasó una mano por encima de su chaqueta azul y roja. Su mirada confusa se fundió en una sonrisa agradable.

"Hola, señorita." dijo, pasando una mano por su pelo rubio. "Me parece que está perdida en sus hermosas colinas. Yo soy Rusia.

"¿Rusia? ¡Oh, Rusia! Sí, te conozco." Chechenia bajó de su caballo y se puso en frente del gran hombre. "Mongolia me habló muy bien de la época en la estuvo alrededor tuya. ¡Él me dijo que no eras demasiado brillante ni dispuesto a pagar por el privilegio de vivir!"

Ella se rió en voz alta, sin darse cuenta del tinte rojo que empezaba a enmarcarse en la sonrisa de Rusia.

"Si, bueno. Yo no estoy tan familiarizado con él." dijo Rusia más o menos, frotando la cabeza de Chechenia. Ella se alejó molesta y ajustó su pañuelo.

"Soy Chechenia." dijo con un resoplido. "Usted no es muy amable, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, Chechenia." Rusia se puso en cuclillas quedando al mismo nivel de la niña. "¿La rebelde? Hhe oído hablar de ti, también de Mongolia. Le he oído comentar tu encanto, pero tú eres mucho más guapa de lo que él me dijo. ¡Como un brillante día de primavera!"

Chechenia se sonrojó y se alejó, sonriendo a sus pies.

"Me pregunto si me puedes ayudar." dijo Rusia, en pie en toda su estatura. "Hhe oído rumores de una hermosa tierra justo al sur de aquí y la señorita que allí reside. ¿Sabes de que tierras hablo?"

Chechenia abrió la boca y miró hacia arriba.

"¡Usted debe referirse a Georgia!" dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Oh, ella es muy hermosa. Me visita a veces, pero sobre todo se mantiene a sí misma. ¿Quiéres ir a visitarla?"

"Me gustaría mucho" dijo Rusia.

"¡Bien entonces! Chechenia agarró su montura y cogió la mano de Rusia. "¡Dejeme enseñarle el camino!"

Ellos viajaron hacia el sur, Rusia se aferraba a la mano delgada de Chechenia, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia cuanto más se acercaban al sur.

"Es muy, muy cálido." murmuró él, tirando de su bufanda ahora sofocante. "Y muy brillante. ¡No hay ningún General Invierno! ¡No hay hermanas locas!"

El caballo se detuvo bruscamente al pie de una cordilla de montañas escarpadas.

"¡Tiene que ir por ahí, señor Rusia!" dijo Chechenia, señalando al suroeste. "Cruce a través de estas colinas y donde se encuentre el mar se encontrará Georgia."

"Gracias." dijo Rusia, su voz distante. "Te lo agradezco mucho."

Buscó en su chaqueta y sacó un trozo de cuerda. Antes de que Chechenia tuviera tiempo de decir algo, azotó la soga alrededor de sus muñecas y las ató fuertemente a la cintura.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estas haciendo?" exclamó. Hizo caso omiso de sus luchas, sonriendo mientras hacia el nudo de la cuerda. Se acercó al caballo, arrastrando a Chechenia con él, y golpeó la grupa del caballo. El caballo se encabritó y se alejó a galope, más por el miedo de que Rusia le tocara que por el dolor.

"¡Mi caballo! ¿Por qué mi caballo?" Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Chechenia cuando pateó las piernas de Rusia. Divertido, este, le pisó el pie a Chechenia, haciendo que se agitara debajo suya. Ella gritó, pero él no dejó libre su pie.

"Se gentil, Chechenia." dijo con una gran sonrisa y levantando las cejas. "Yo no quiero hacerte daño." Él apreto el pie debajo de la bota. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Vale, vale!" Contestó ella, sosteniendo todavía su cuerpo. Chechenia le miró. "¿Qué quieres de mi, criatura?"

Rusia ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo, y dejó libre su pie.

"Muéstrame a Georgia." dijo. "Muéstrame a la bella dama. Y entonces todos nos podremos ir a mi casa y ser una gran familia feliz,da~?"


	3. Capitulo 3

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 3**

La majestuosidad de Georgia y la furia de Chechenia ya residían en la casa de Rusia cuando yo fui llevado hasta allí, forcejeando como un animal enjaulado. Mis hermanos bálticos Estonia y Letonia también se encontraban allí, pero para entonces ya estaban temblando y servían fielmente ante la sombra de Rusia. ¡Yo no! Yo era un rebelde, enojado por la separación entre mi querido Polonia y disgustado por la derrota de Rusia hacia Francia, pues había tenido esperanzas de independencia. Él tuvo que arrastrarme hasta el coche, empujarme con fuerza a través de las puertas. Todo con buen ánimo, haciendo caso omiso o ajeno a mi ira. Y así llegué a su palacio frío y de estilo francés, vestido a la usanza rusa y hecho para satisfacer todos los caprichos de Rusia.

Mi única bendición es que, a pesar de lo enojado que me encontraba, Rusia tuvo un brillo hacia mí. No temblaba como Letonia o Estonia. No me intimidaba, ni rogaba al igual que sus hermanas Ucrania y la hermosa Bielorrusia. Ni exasperaba a mi amo no deseado como lo hacía Chechenia, que ponía mala cara en las esquinas y huía de cualquier habitación en la que Rusia entraba. Por desgracia, eso también fue mi maldición, ya que no había lugar donde esconderme de ese ser gigantesco. Él me buscaba por esa gran casa, se acercaba a mí mientras hacia mis rondas diarias hasta que, finalmente, me designó como su siervo principal. Él, trabajó duro para hacernos inseparables y yo, lo poco que podía hacer era mantenerle de buen humor.

"Lituania, me gustaría enseñarte una gran obra" decía mientras agitaba su mano sobre unas pinturas negras de su pueblo.

"Lituania, ¿alguna vez has escuchado esta música?" suspiraba, sonriendo mientras escuchaba la última canción de su compositor favorito.

"¡Lituania, mira y lee a este gran maestro de las palabras!" me volvía a decir, empujándome un libro de cuentos de Gogol a la cara y apoyándose en mi hombro. Me alejé de él y volteé lanzándole el libro, mi cara arrugada de enojo.

"No puedo leer tus letras cuadradas, ¿recuerdas" Le dije con desprecio.

"Oh." Rusia sin mover su cuerpo, levantó sus ojos mirando hacia arriba, reflexivo. "Bueno, eso no es bueno. ¿Cómo podrás disfrutar de los grandes maestros? ¿Qué hay de Pushkin? Debes leer a Pushkin. Muy bien." me sonrió. "Vas a aprender ruso,da~? Y para ayudarte, voy a deshacerme de todos esos libros molestos impresos en Lituano. ¡Así aprenderás rápidamente~!

"¡¿Qué? No, eso es….es no….no puedes…." intenté decir. Rusia me estrechó el hombro, su sonrisa seguía impasible.

"Si puedo, amigo mío" dijo. "Usted aprenderá ruso."

Me entregó el libro y se alejó por el pasillo, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Apreté los puños y entré en el salón más cercano.

"¡Ese maldito patán!" -grité, tirando el libro al suelo. "¡Ese niño estúpido!"

Georgia levantó la vista del fuego y me sonrió con sus ojos tristes. Este era el salón de Georgia, un regalo que le dio Rusia cuando llegó por primera vez a aquel palacio.

"Yo no quiero que trabajes" dijo, entrando los dos a la sala, aireada por la luz del sol, iluminando todos los rincones. "El trabajo es para esos pequeños hombres temblorosos. Yo solo quiero disfrutar de tu luz y estar en su compañía."

Cuatro ventanas llenaban la pared desde el techo hasta los paneles de vidrio en el piso, enmarcados con hierro. Dos alfombras turcas enormes colgaban de las paredes con escenas de animales de oro que se divierten en un pasto verde en la trama. Una gran chimenea de mármol se encontraba en el centro de las paredes, el calor envolvía la habitación y ahuyentaba al frío, incluso en los días más fríos de Invierno. Un piano negro de media cola se encontraba en una esquina y una gran librería en la otra. Un pequeño sofá de peluche cubierto de almohadas grandes y suaves, colocadas en intervalos impares alrededor de la habitación. Por el suelo, alfombras de felpa de un verde profundo se encontraban arrojadas, dando la impresión de ser un gran pasto.

"Serás feliz aquí" dijo Rusia, la esperanza residía en su voz juntando las pequeñas manos de Georgia con sus grandes manos. "Serás soleada y alegre, y compartirás la luz de tu sol conmigo."

En la actualidad, Georgia se levantó de su asiento, agitando su vestido rígido y acolchado de estilo francés hacia mi.

"Oh, Lituania" murmuró, tomando el libro y entregándomelo de nuevo. "Este no es el camino para ganar la pelea. ¿Vas a ser como Chechenia, escondiéndote tras las puertas y golpeando las rodillas de Rusia cuando el pase, solo para después él golpearte a un más fuerte, dejándote una noche en el Gulag?"

"No puedo evitarlo" le dije, alzando los brazos. "¡¿Qué se puede hacer con ese hombre? Y para ser su favorito…¡qué tarea! Prefiero limpiar salas amplias como Letonia o cocinar como Estonia." Caí en la silla. Georgia se sentó a mi lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el regazo.

"Es difícil ser amado por Rusia, eso es cierto" dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "Pero, créeme. Es aún más difícil estar fuera de su favor."

"No veo lo que quieres decir" le dije, tirando el libro sobre una mesa cercana. "¿Cómo me puedo mover si nunca estoy fuera de su vista? ¿Cómo puedo respirar?"

Georgia negó con la cabeza.

"Usted es más joven que yo, Lituania." dijo recostándose en su sillón. "Y usted ha conocido la libertad durante la mayor parte de su vida. Una vez fui como tú en mi juventud, desparpajada y con rabia. Pero he aprendido con el tiempo el placer de las pequeñas cosas." Apartó una mano sobre un cojín, recogiendo unos pequeños hilos con dos dedos delgados. "Estar protegido y favorecido, no se trata de pequeñas cosas."

"¡Ja!" Chechenia apareció de entre las sombras de la sala. Su ropa se encontraba peor por el desgaste, como si su cuerpo se negara a aceptar las faldas que Rusia le había obligado a llevar. Su pañuelo fue fuertemente atado a la cabeza, haciendo hincapié en su cara de luna llena. Unos pequeños y negros semicírculos se encontraban bajo sus ojos y podía creer que ella no había dormido desde el día en que Rusia ahuyentó a su caballo. "Georgia, puedes ser bella, pero eres una débil estúpida."

Georgia levantó la barbilla. Su ceño fruncido, y sus ojos observaban a Chechenia con lástima.

"Siempre me dices tales cosas malas" dijo, tomando un brazo de Chechenia. "Sin embargo, te escondes en mi sala. Por favor, siéntate a mi lado junto al resto. Deja esta lucha tan difícil, ¿qué te cuesta?

Chechenia se cruzó de brazos.

"Me ha costado sangre y dolor, pero al menos todavía tengo mi honor" dijo, entornando sus ojos a Georgia. "¡Te arrastras por Rusia! Rusia, ¿has oído esta historia antes? ¡Rusia, déjeme hacer algunas bolas de masa hervida1 ¡Léeme esto, Rusia! Eres patética."

Georgia abrió los ojos como platos, su nariz se arrugó.

"No me arrastro" dijo la muchacha, sus dientes apretados. "Le pongo de buen humor. No es una mala persona cuando está de buen humor y lo sabes. Es una forma de mantenerle feliz. Aunque, por supuesto, es muy difícil cuando hay una pequeña e impotente revolucionaria loca dando vueltas por la casa." Ella la miro. El fuego en sus ojos. "Sobrevivo mi tiempo con él. Eres una tonta si mantienes esta lucha contra alguien tan cruel y pragmático como Rusia."

"No, yo no estoy tan dispuesta a vender mi alma" dijo Chechenia, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella me miró y me golpeó con el pie. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Lituania? ¿Te encogerás como ella en su jaula bella y dorada, o te vendrás conmigo?"

Ella se volvió mirándome fijamente. Eché un vistazo a Georgia, que no dejó de observar las llamas.

"Yo…lo siento, señorita." le dije, de pie y fui tras Chechenia. Georgia no dijo nada, su mirada perdida en las profundidades del fuego.


	4. Capitulo 4

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 4**

Desafié a las exigencias de Rusia. He seguido tanto los ejemplos de Georgia como los de Chechenia y mezclarlos me funcionó durante largo tiempo. En su presencia, aprendí ruso y leí libros en ruso. Esto lo veía Rusia con gran alegría y me obligaba a dar largas discusiones literarias y me pedía leer en voz alta durante el calor de la brillante sala de Georgia.

Pero en los pocos momentos que tenía de soledad y oscuridad en la noche o cuando él estaba fuera, leía literatura lituana y libros de gramáticas lituanos. Estudié vorazmente en mi acogedora habitación a la luz de las velas de mi escritorio de roble durante horas. La mitad de mi emoción era debido a la tentación, por así decirlo, de probar la fruta prohibida, la otra mitad era por el profundo temor de perder algo tan esencial como mi idioma, mi seña de identidad. Estudiaba demasiado tiempo mis libros y al mismo tiempo experimentaba con las poesías que tenía que leer para divertir a Rusia, nerviosamente. Me escondía detrás de mis sonrisas repletas de pánico, esperando que algún momento de libertad llegara. Cuando Rusia liberaba su mirada de mí, estudiaba febrilmente hasta que de nuevo las palabras de mi idioma se deslizaban fácilmente sobre mi boca.

Fue por culpa de mi pánico por lo que decepcioné a Rusia hasta tal punto que al final salí perjudicado.

Un día me encontraba cepillando uno de los trajes de Rusia, mentalmente practicando mi idioma, nombrando cada cosa o herramienta que había en su habitación.

Cepillo, sí, ya sé cepillo, pensé mientras tarareaba para mí mismo. Ventana. Hmm. Silla. Alfombra, cama, mesa. Botón. ¿Botón? Botón…

Observé con horror al objeto nombrado, siendo incapaz de hallar las palabras en lituano.

¡Dios mío, no me acuerdo! Lloré sin voz. Mi cuerpo se encontraba rígido. Cálmate, sólo es un lapso momentáneo, ¿verdad? Pero…¿solo eso? ¿Qué pasa si este es el principio del fin?

"Lituania, ¿por qué tan triste?" Una pesada mano se posó en mi hombro. Di un salto, y luego sonreí a la cara feliz de Rusia.

"Nada en absoluto, señor" le dije, olvidándome de su mano. "¡Así que ya está aquí, ahaha…!"

Colgué su traje en su armario, me incliné hacia él y corrí a mi habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Observé cada extremo del largo pasillo de mi habitación antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi, sin tener cuidado de que sonara un leve "clic" al cerrarla. Saqué un pequeño baúl bajo mi cama, lo abrí y levanté la capa superior de ropa, dejando al descubierto las escrituras impresas en Lituano. Cogí un libro al azar y me volqué a través de sus páginas, buscando desesperadamente.

"¡Ja!" Lloré, mi dedo en la página que fue mi salvación. "¡Botón! ¡Botón!"

La puerta se abrió.

O mi perdición…

"Lituania, lo dejé con aquella mirada preocupada en su cara y me pregunté si querrías…" Rusia dejó de hablar. Me miró, y yo, mi cara impresa en piedra, le miré fijamente. Con una sonrisa, con sus ojos serenos y con sus mejillas sonrosadas, dejó la bandeja que se encontraba en sus manos en el escritorio. La tetera se sacudió, la copa se levanto y cayó, agrietando su plato.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo, arrancando el libro de mis manos. Ojeó a través de él, lo cerró suavemente y luego lo lanzó contra mi cara. El libro se estrelló en mi sien derecha y caí sobre la cama, con mi cabeza viendo estrellas. Volvió a coger el libro y lo arrojó al baúl, inclinándose sobre este.

"Todo un hallazgo" dijo. Se volvió hacia mí y me dio una patada en el estómago. Me doblé agitado, él se agachó y me acarició la cara. "Ojalá no hubiera encontrado esto en su habitación, Lituania. Pero tal vez esto es culpa mía. Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente claro en mis órdenes."

Me agarró por la camisa, me levantó, dejando mis pies colgando, y me estrelló contra la pared. Él me sonrió cerrando los ojos.

"No te preocupes. Voy a dejar muy claras las cosas, da~" Me soltó dejándome caer antes de tomar mi brazo tirando de mí fuera del cuarto.

"Lo siento, señor, realmente lo siento" le rogué mientras me arrastraba por el pasillo, bajando por la escalera de caracol, a través de las cocinas, hasta los sótanos húmedos…"Fue un lapsus de juicio que le aseguro que no volverá a suceder de nuevo. Por favor, señor, yo nunca he tenido la intención de insultarle, yo nunca tuve ese deseo…¡Por favor, Oh dios, yo fui un tonto por desafiarlo! ¡Por favor!

Rusia abrió una puerta de una de las muchas salas húmedas que servían para encarcelas y que se alineaban en la estancia del sótano. Podía oír las llamadas y los gritos que resonaban en la distancia. Me tiró a la habitación. Mi hombro crujió contra el frío suelo de piedra.

"Tienes razón, mi querido amigo Lituania" dijo, tomando un látigo que había enganchado en la pared. Volteó mi espalda con sus manos. Su sonrisa era pequeña y triste. "Yo sé que nunca me volverás a desobedecer de nuevo."

Levantó el látigo y dejó que agrietara en mi espalda.

Yo temblaba de frío en el suelo de piedra, mi cuerpo dolorido, palpitándome la cabeza. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto el sol. Tenía la boca seca y el estómago vacío, a pesar de que mi dolor era demasiado grande, yo era capaz de pensar en la comida.

"Lituania" susurró una voz baja en el otro extremo de la puerta. "Lituania, ¿estás ahí?"

Gemí en respuesta.

"¡Oh, Lituania! Soy yo, Chechenia. Gracias a Dios que te encontré. Georgia fue muy firme en ordenarme que te encontrara lo más rápido posible." Una tapa con bisagra en la parte inferior fue levantado y un recipiente con agua se deslizó a través. Me levanté con brazos temblorosos y tiré el plato hacia mí, dejando caer mi cabeza para lamer el agua fría de la taza. "Ella dijo que la perdonaras por no estar aquí ella misma, pero Rusia a estado acompañándola mucha más desde que te castigó".

"He oído lo que has hecho." El susurro de Chechenia estaba lleno de orgullo."Con el hombre desaliñado que parecías. ¡Y pensar que has estado escondiendo esos libros durante tanto tiempo! No pensé que harías eso.

"Qué" Mi se quebró. Tosí. "¿Qué pasó con los libros?"

"Oh." Su susurro se volvió bajo. "Rusia los ha quemado. Y nos obligo verlo a todos nosotros."

Me acurruqué en la piedra mientras tapé mis ojos llorosos.

"¡Sin embargo, Georgia, tuviste que haberla visto! 'Oh, señor Rusia, menudo sistema de escritura extraña. ¿Le importaría quedarme este libro para mi diversión personal' Creo que el hombre grande sabía lo que tramaba y sin embargo…¡La dejó quedarse con el libro! 'Te dejaré tenerlo. No quiero estropear esa cara bonita' ¡dijo!"

Me tapé la boca para ahogar una risita aguda.

"Oh, pero Lituania, ¡las cosas que podríamos hacer!" Chechenia susurró rápidamente."Podríamos conseguir más libros y tal vez usted pueda unirse a mí junto con dos personas más para obligarlo a que se rinda y-"

"No." La palabra cayó de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarla. Me sorprendí por lo que dijo Chechenia. Hice una pausa. "No, no puedo, Chechenia." Tiré de mi camisa ensangrentada y la saqué excavando en las llagas abiertas de mi espalda. "Yo…no soy tan terco como tú. Esto es demasiado. Yo…"

Me detuve y me quedé allí, con la boca abierta. Chechenia no habló durante un momento.

"Eres un cobarde, Lituania." dijo finalmente, escupiendo las palabras en la puerta. "Usted es un cobarde…¡Como sus hermanos bálticos! ¡Como la estúpida y bella Georgia! Entonces…¡Tiembla de miedo patán! ¡Yo seguiré arriesgándome!"

Corrió por los pasillos, el sonido de sus pasos retumbó sobre los gritos de los torturados.


	5. Capitulo 5

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 5**

No recuerdo cuando Rusia vino a por mí. Pero me levantó del suelo y me llevó con suavidad por las escaleras como un padre que lleva a su hijo dormido a la cama. Delirante, sentí que me quitaba la ropa y bañaba mis heridas. Le oí tararear una melodía popular mientras me envolvía en mis mantas echado en la cama.

"Gracias" le susurré, cogiendo su brazo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté, el dolor en mi cuerpo ya había desaparecido. Me froté los ojos, observando un nuevo uniforme encima de la silla de mi escritorio junto con un libro de cuentos rusos que se encontraba encima. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, destapando las mantas de mi cuerpo.

"Eso…eso…" Intenté mantenerme en pie, pero mis rodillas me sacudieron con tanta fuerza que tuve que sentarme. Miré mi cuerpo desnudo. El dolor había desaparecido, pero en el fondo había moratones púrpuras y cicatrices de color amarillo, me recordaba a la cárcel. Me estremecí.

"Así que…Esto es lo que debe ser" murmuré, tomando el libro mientras pasaba las páginas. Lo cerré de nuevo, poniéndolo en el escritorio. "Seguirle la corriente. Sobrevivir…Muy bien."

Me vestí. Mis manos temblaban mientras abotonaba mi chaqueta y salía de mi cuarto. Nadie me miró mientras pasaba de largo. Letonia, deliberadamente, miró hacia otro lado cuando accidentalmente le llamé la atención. Estonia se quitó las gafas como si las estuviera limpiando. Les fruncí el ceño a los dos y continué hasta la sala de Georgia.

Encontré a Georgia riéndose animadamente con Rusia. Ucrania estaba sentada junto a ella, aplaudiendo de alegría. Bielorrusia se encontraba allí también, observaba de mal humor y con odio a Georgia y Ucrania.

"Y entonces…¡Boosh! ¡Moscú en llamas!" decía Rusia, su rostro alegre. "Pero, ¿fueron Francia y Napoleón quienes iniciaron el fuego? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue Rusia! ¡Tuvisteis que ver la cara del francés cuando vio todas las casas de madera iluminadas y calcinándose!

Se echó a reír alegremente y luego me espió por la puerta.

"Ah, Lituania" dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que me doliera la espalda. Me estremecí y tragué un grito. "Le estaba contando a Georgia la última vez que me encontré con el torpe de Francia. Divertido,da~?"

"Si, divertido" le dije.

Él me tiró al sofá y me hizo sentar junto a Bielorrusia.

"De todos modos, ahora somos buenos amigos otra vez, Francia y yo" continuó, sonriendo a Georgia. "¡Muy buenos amigos! ¿Quieres ver lo que él me enseñó?"

Le tendió una mano a Georgia, sonriéndole. Georgia dudó un minuto, sus ojos algo despistados. Ella extendió su mano, pero no había llegado aun a Rusia cuando este cerró la distancia, tirando de Georgia hasta él, en el centro de la habitación. Hizo un gesto al piano.

"Ucrania, ¿puedes tocar una melodía? Algo como, da dum dum, da dum dum, dum dum da…"

Ucrania asintió con la cabeza, deslizándose sobre el taburete del piano. Pronto, un vals ruso comenzó a sonar en el instrumento, lento y triste, en tono menor. Rusia condujo a Georgia a través de sus pasos hasta que ambos se encontraban danzando. Rusia conducía a Georgia mientras bailaban, marchando a un buen ritmo con la música. La cara sonriente de Georgia fue al vidriosa al principio, pero pronto la sonrisa se volvió más profunda y llegó a sus ojos.

"Eres muy bueno" murmuró, mirándole con suaves ojos. Rusia levantó las cejas y su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios por un momento, convirtiéndose en una "o" de sorpresa. Entonces la sonrisa apareció de nuevo y algo más se encontraba allí, a parte de su brutalidad afable. Algo en sus ojos había, que no pude manejar frente a los elogios honestos de Georgia.

Le miré a los ojos, tratando de descifrar su mirada, cuando un dolor repentino me distrajo. Bielorrusia había cogido mi mano y la apretaba con la suya.

"He oído decir que heriste los sentimientos de Hermano Mayor" me dijo en voz baja. "Sé que le gustas mucho a Hermano Mayor. DEMASIADO. Pero si vuelves a hacer algo en contra de Hermano Mayor de nuevo, te prometo que volveré a hacerte daño."

La mire y ella me miró, su rostro en una máscara de ira. Pero fue como si me hubiera visto por primera vez. Su largo pelo platino y sus ojos violetas. A diferencia de su hermano, ella llevaba su maldad como un vestido mostrándolo a la vista de todos. Mi estómago se crució.

"Yo nunca volveré a hacerle daño" le dije, apretándole también la mano. "Prometo, por mi bien y por el tuyo, no volver a hacerle daño."

Ella arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, soltándome.

La música terminó. Rusia se deslizó parándose, sonriéndole a Georgia, dándole un giro rápido sobre sí misma antes de volverse a sentar. Su mano se quedó agarrándola unos instantes antes de que ella le soltara, mirándole. Ucrania aplaudió frenéticamente y se echó a reír.

"¡Oh, hermanito! ¡Eso fue muy bueno!" dijo, corriendo hacia él y echándole los brazos a su alrededor. Bielorrusia se puso de pie y apretó los puños. Rusia se echó a reír y empujó suavemente a Ucrania.

"¡Sí, muy bien! ¿Qué crees tú, Georgia?"

Georgia no levantó la vista. Solo se limitó a asentir. A Rusia se le decayó un poco la sonrisa. Volteó y me miró.

"¿Y tú, Lituania?"

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

"Oh, sí, muy bien".

Él me sonrió con el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando observaba a Georgia a los ojos. Me quedé con su sonrisa grabada en mis pensamientos, pensando sobre que podía significar mientras mis recuerdos nadaban: Polonia y yo trabajando en el campo. Polonia y yo jugando al ajedrez. La misma mirada cruzaba en el rostro de Polonia cuando reíamos durante la cena. Y entonces lo supe, impactado, porque nunca pensé que este gran niño cruel metido en el cuerpo de hombre fuera capaz de ello.

¡Dios mío! Era la mirada del amor.


	6. Capitulo 6

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 6**

Sí, me estremecí. Yo temblaba bajo la sombra de Rusia, uniéndome a mis temblorosos hermanos Bálticos. Aunque sabía que era más por ira que por miedo y, de alguna manera, Letonia y Estonia se habían percatado de mi epifanía. Ahora se encontraban más dispuestos a charlar mientras caminábamos por los pasillos o se sentaban a mi lado en la cena. No teníamos mucho en común, pero el temblor nos unió y hemos compartido quejas comunes acerca de la vida en la casa de Rusia.

Pero algo extraño sucedió después de mi último castigo: Rusia era feliz. Por supuesto, era difícil saber la emociones detrás de esa sonrisa amable. Pero allí estaba, tarareando algunas canciones mientras caminaba por el pasillo acariciando la cabeza de Letonia con cuidado cada vez que hacía alguna tarea bien, ayudaba a Estonia durante la cena, reía y se unía a las conversaciones entre Ucrania y Georgia. Incluso tenía palabras amables para Bielorrusia, a pesar de que la evitaba lo máximo posible.

Y allí se encontraba el baile. Desde ese día en el salón de Georgia, Rusia insistió en danzar por la casa. Nos reunía en el salón de baile vestidos para ese momento, junto a un cuarteto de cuerda en la esquina. La primera vez, fue algo difícil. La música sonaba y nos mirábamos unos a otros, mientras que Rusia sacaba a alguien a la pista para bailar entre risas. "¡Bailemos! ¡Bailemos!" Debido a nuestro temor, nos pusimos a bailar. En un primer momento no eran más que valses pomposos y conforme fuimos bailando más la música cambió. Mi corazón se agitaba cada vez que bailaba con la bella Bielorrusia, y traté de mirarla a los ojos mientras danzábamos. Sin embargo, su baile era torpe, y se concentraba tanto en hacerlo bien que su ceño siempre se encontraba fruncido.

Rusia era el mejor bailarín, confirmando la regla de que los hombres grandes tenían los pies ligeros, aunque Georgia y Estonia estaban sorprendentemente cerca de sus habilidades. Al bailar el vals con Estonia, no tuve problemas para ser el plomo o seguidor, charlando acerca de la comida y los quehaceres, también sobre las veces que le tuvimos que recordar a Letonia esto y aquello. Letonia fue el peor de los casos, me pisaba los pies y siempre murmuraba un disculpa.

En la quinta danza, Ucrania me pisoteaba el pie y pidió un vals algo más sombrío. Rusia aplaudió y saludó con la mano al cuarteto. La Kalinka comenzó a sonar, lentamente al principio, luego fue ganando velocidad. Fue difícil al principio, pero pronto se convirtieron en saltos, risas, círculos.

Bielorrusia se encontraba ahora en su momento, riendo mientras su hermano mayor la levantaba y daba vueltas a su alrededor. Me estremecí cuando llegó mi turno para levantarme. Le sonreí y su rostro mostró una vez más un retorcido gesto suave.

El baile continuó, bailábamos, bebíamos y las conversaciones se fueron haciendo más fuertes. Se escuchaban murmullos debajo de la música popular alegre que parecían ocultarse y burlarse de Rusia. Estonia, ya borracho después de haber tomado demasiado vodka, salió a la pista de baile y comenzó a recitar el Kalevipoeg (un prohibido poema épico Estoniano). La música lentamente fue parando. Todos se le quedaron mirando, nerviosamente. Estonia continuó durante unas pocas líneas y luego se detuvo frunciendo el ceño con la confusión de un borracho, para luego sumergirse en terror. Rusia, amplió su sonrisa y sus mejillas pálidas, se le acercó y le tomó de la mano obligándolo a girarse sobre sí mismo.

"¡Bailemos!" dijo, y la música volvió a sonar guiando a un Estonia que estaba por los suelos, levantándose despacio y girando, borracho. Y así nos pusimos a bailar, y al final, agotados, tropezamos hasta nuestras habitaciones, la mayoría con buenos ánimos.

Durante este tiempo en el que Rusia fue feliz, la oscuridad del palacio desapareció. Los males fueron olvidados y una sensación de paz y alegría se apoderó de la casa. Y fue entonces, oh, fue entonces cuando decidí dejar por otro lado mi ira. Los afectos de Rusia ya no eran molestos ni asustaban. Aunque Bielorrusia ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos (alguna vez, algún suspiro fue por Polonia), Rusia se volvió más placentero. Su cariño era difícil de rechazar. Con sus pequeños regalos productos de una panadería, vino y libros de poesía, sentados todos juntos en el salón de Georgia, mientras escuchábamos a Letonia cantar en alto tenor, y de vez en cuando esa mirada llena de amor volvía como otras veces antes. ¿Cómo podría yo, solo sin Polonia y sin poder conectar con Bielorrusia, negarlo durante tanto tiempo? Después de la primera vez que me dirigí a mi habitación durante la madrugada, comprendí el significado de lo que Georgia dijo sobre mantener a Rusia feliz. Su alegría era mi alegría, y si él estaba dispuesto a compartirla conmigo ¿quién era yo para rechazarlo?

Sólo había un miembro que no descansaba en paz en la casa de Rusia. Una mañana cuando pasaba por el pasillo ahogando un bostezo, Chechenia se deslizó entre las sombras y me dio una patada en la espinilla. Tragué un grito, pues no quería alarmar a toda la casa que se encontraba durmiendo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" susurré, frotando mi pierna lesionada.

"Así que…¡Te volviste como Georgia!" dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza y cruzando sus brazos. "No del todo como Georgia. Georgia es pragmática. La entiendo, porque ella tiene que compartir su cama con ese patán. Usted, sin embargo." Ella bufó y se apoyó contra una pared. "No me cabe duda de que realmente pareces un gran idiota enamorado."

Me tensé y fruncí el ceño, de pie, apretando mi mandíbula.

"Eso es absurdo" le dije, acercándome a ella. "¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien tan infantil? ¿Y que hay de malo en disfrutar un poco por mí mismo? No soy como tú. Enojado y temeroso todo el tiempo."

Chechenia se aferró a mi brazo. La mirada de odio profundo de la niña fue remplazado con preocupación. Ella no me miró mientras me sostenía la manga.

"Tú no eres como los demás" murmuró. "No se puede dejar de lado a la gente tan fácilmente. Tenga cuidado, Lituania."

Ella me dejó ir, y se escabulló por el pasillo.


	7. Capitulo 7

_Antes de nada, me he dado cuenta que no he llegado a avisar de algo importante. Este fic no es mío. Es un traducción al español del fic original titulado "A Gift of the Heart" escrito por SappyGemstone. Dejando eso a parte, me gustaría que, para los que leen ese fic, dejaran algún reviews de vez cuándo. Es que no sé si mucha gente lo está leyendo y eso me a pena dejándome con la duda de si debo continuar traduciéndolo o no. Ya que no sé si lo lee bastante gente, la verdad, me gustaría saber la opinión de todos. Muchas gracias y proseguimos con la historia. _

_OoOoOoOo_

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 7**

El comportamiento oscuro de Chechenia se cernió sobre la cosa, destruyendo nuestra paz. Cuando la encontraba por el pasillo siempre despertaba el mal humor en ella y acababa dándome una patada en la espinilla, al igual que los asaltos a Rusia iban creciendo. Oh, ella era muy inteligente. Esperaba a que Rusia se encontrara sollozando por algún dolor de cabeza y fuera a buscar algo a la cocina para ayudar a que se le pasara un poco. Solo tenía que entrar por la puerta equivocada y…¡SLOOSH! El país mayor se encontraba cubierto de agua caliente o pintura. Hacía algún movimiento de ira, apretando los dientes, murmurando sus "kolkolkol" mientras buscaba por todos los rincones a su asaltante. Y siempre, la arrastraba por el pañuelo. Y siempre, ella se defendía con patadas y le escupía. Y siempre, la echaba a la cárcel del sótano durante largos periodos de tiempo, con la esperanza de que se rindiera. Y siempre, ella salía ceñuda y aun más desafiante.

La sonrisa de Rusia nunca abandonaba su rostro, pero la alegría se desinflaba como un globo que había pinchado por un alfiler. Una vez más, nos inquietaba y nuestros temblores volvían con más fuerza que nunca.

"Tus zapatos están embarrados" decía con calma a Letonia, dándole una palmada en la cara. "No seas tan patoso."

"Sabe mal" le decía a Estonia cuando terminaba de cocinar, sonriendo. "Eres alguien soso, así que tu comida también es sosa,da~?"

"Vamos. Vete" me dijo una noche, mientras daba vueltas en su cama. "¿De qué me sirves? ¿Qué es lo que has ganado?"

Su distancia se hacía más pronunciada. Había momentos, en el salón de Georgia, en los que se levantaba y abandonaba la habitación sin decir palabra, ya sea en mitad de una conversación o mientras leía en voz alta. Se alejaba en la noche, caminando por el gran palacio, observando por las ventanas.

"¿Qué le ocurre, señor?" Le preguntó Georgia un día en su salón soleado, al ver que no hablaba durante una hora. Puso su mano junto a la suya. Se alejó y le sonrió.

"Hay algo diferente" dijo. Su voz parecía venir de algún lugar muy lejos. "Algo a cambiado" Puso sus manos entre las suyas. "No me gusta este cambio."

Se puso de pie, soltando sus manos, y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" le llamó, siguiéndole con su vestido arrastrándose a sus pies. "Ten cuidado. Me ha parecido ver a Chechenia merodeando alrededor de mi puerta."

Rusia inclinó su cabeza y sonrió, sus profundos ojos muy lejanos. La agarró del brazo y la empujó por la puerta. Un cubo de cal cayó sobre el vestido de Georgia, cubriendo su pelo brillante y su vestido de volantes y aterrizando sobre su cabeza en un sonido metálico. Ella se encontraba en la puerta limpiándose la pintura de sus ojos y jadeando.

"Ah, Chechenia…" dijo Rusia con una sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas. "Nunca se rendirá,¿nee~?"

"Tú - tú - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?" farfulló Georgia, batiendo sus brazos para quitarse la pintura en exceso. "Mira lo que has hecho, maldito - horrible - ¡ESTÚPIDO!"

La postura de Rusia cambió, la confusión arrugaba su rostro.

"No entiendo…" dijo. "Fue Chechenia-"

"¿Quién me ha empujado a través de la puerta, Rusia?" Georgia se puso en pie. "¿Quién está cubierta de pintura? ¡Tú coges y tomas, pero yo nunca te daré nada! ¡No has sabido respetar ni si quiera algo tan pequeño como la dignidad! ¡ESTO, Rusia! ¿Crees que alejando a tus amigos de sus hogares ellos vendrán de buena gana?"

Ella abrió la boca y se la tapó, sus ojos muy abiertos. Rusia alejó toda distancia, encontrándose frente a ella, con su rostro sorprendido. Ahora…fruncía el ceño.

"Eso no tiene sentido" dijo, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

"Nada" susurró, mirando hacia abajo. "Nada. Solo eran palabras sin sentido por la ira. No estaba pensando-"

"Nyet" Rusia tiró de ella atravesando la puerta y haciendo caso omiso de la pintura, la empujó contra la pared, dejando algunas rayas blancas sobre la alfombra. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Georgia? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo amigos? ¿Qué quieres decir con que nadie me quiere? ¡Ucrania!" llamó, apartando sus ojos de Georgia.

"¡Sí, Rusia-chan!" La mujer salió de donde se encontraba, retorciéndose las manos.

"¿Tú me quieres?"

"¡Por supuesto, Rusia-chan!"

"Lituania"

"¡Oh! ¿Sí, señor?" mi voz se quebró.

"¿Eres mi amigo, Lituania?"

" S-Sí, señor" balbuceé "Por supuesto."

"¿Lo ves, Georgia?" dijo, tomando su mano en la suya, apretandola. "Tengo amigos. La gente me quiere. Entonces, ¿por qué dices esas cosas, Georgia?"

Ella no supo responder. Dos lágrimas nublaros sus ojos, sus labios temblaban mientras le observaba. Se miro la mano comenzando a ponerse morada por la falta de sangre y la dejó ir.

"¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Georgia?" dijo, su voz suave, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Yo te quiero".

Georgia parpadeo, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco para dejar salir lo que había oído.

"Te quiero" dijo Rusia. "Tu eres-"

"Para" susurró. "No puedo".

Se inclinó sobre ella, su mirada suave en sus ojos.

"Pero, tu eres-"

"¡Basta!" exclamó. Le dio una bofetada, dejando una impresión blanca en su mejilla. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido. "¡Yo también te quiero!" dijo, sollozando. "¡Pero no puedo amar a una persona que está repleta de falsedades!"

Recogió su falda y salió corriendo de la sala, dejando una franja de color blanco a su paso.

"Pero…tu eres…como un bello campo verde…como la luz solar…" dijo Rusia, acariciándose levemente la mejilla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, aunque su sonrisa nunca vaciló. "Debo encontrar a Chechenia" murmuró. "Ucrania, ven conmigo. Vamos a buscarla. ¡Letonia! ¡Lituania! Limpiad esto. Para la Señorita."

Él se marchó. Ucrania le siguió desde atrás, mordiéndose el labio y retorciéndose las manos.


	8. Capitulo 8

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 8**

Rusia no pudo encontrar a Chechenia. El foco en sus ojos se apagó, nos contó Ucrania, y pronto se encontró vagando por los pasillos con la cabeza baja y distante. Entró en su habitación, sin decir nada y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Durante días, yo fui el única que podía entrar en su habitación. No era muy agradable, claro está, sólo lo hacía para cumplir mis obligaciones típicas y traerle la comida. Nunca le vi comer, a pesar de que cuando volvía la bandeja siempre estaba vacía. A penas me hablaba, a parte de sacar su extraña sonrisa y darme un rápido gracias. Se sentaba junto a la ventana, mirando los terrenos cubiertos de nieve alrededor del palacio. A veces, el sol brillaba y el cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su calor. A veces, la nieve caía y el la observaba con sus ojos en blanco mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la ventana. La sonrisa de sus labios siempre presente.

Un día, mientras preparaba la bandeja para el desayuno de Rusia, Letonia corrió hacia la cocina, chocando conmigo.

"¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado!" le dije, frotándome la cadera.

"Lo siento, lo siento" se inclinó sobre mi bandeja y la cogió con cuidado. "¡Lituania, hay una gran multitud ahí fuera!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con una gran multitud?" me quejé, ayudándole con la bandeja.

"¡Una multitud de personas! ¡De rusos!" Los ojos de Letonia estaban muy abiertos, temblando rápidamente. "¡Los vi comenzando a reunirse mientras yo barría la nieve del camino! Ellos estaban en las puertas, cantando acerca de una petición al superior de Rusia y la corrupción estatal, y…"

Paró. Estonia dejó las ollas en la estufa y miró a Letonia con horror. Los tres nos miramos muy nerviosos.

"Bien, entonces. No hay nada que hacer más que seguir haciendo nuestras obligaciones" dije con firmeza recogiendo la bandeja. Pero me temblaba mientras me dirigía al cuarto de Rusia.

Rusia estaba en la ventana con sus manos tras la espalda, observando a la multitud de gente cantando. Me miró cuando entró y dejé la bandeja.

"¿Ves esto, Lituania? Dijo, colocando su mano sobre el cristal. "Mi gente está enojada. Una vez más, están enojados."

"¿Ah, sí?" Mantuve mi cara de aburrimientos mientras miraba por la ventana. "Ah. Bueno, no es algo que no hayamos visto antes, ¿verdad, señor?"

"No, esto es diferente" murmuró Rusia, mirando por la ventana. "Puedo notar…su infelicidad. No es solo por mi superior…Es…por más."

Él me miró.

"Por favor, encuentra a mi superior. Él debe saber que hacer,da~? Me gustaría saber lo que debo hacer. Por mi gente."

Asentí despacio y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi con un pequeño clic. Salí corriendo por el pasillo, abriendo y cerrando puertas. Tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a la familia real. Al doblar una esquina, me encontré a Chechenia apoyada en la pared.

"Rusia está comenzando a derrumbarse" dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Escucha los cantos y los gritos! ¡Algún día Rusia dejará de existir, siendo derribado por su propio pueblo!"

Se rió, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"No tengo tiempo para ti" le dije, empujándola del camino. Su risa aun continuaba sonando por el pasillo. Seguí buscando, pero no encontraba la puerta correcta. Finalmente, abrí una de ellas y una mano me agarró adentrándome a dentro. Era Georgia. Me empujó contra la pared, puso su mano sobre mi boca y asintió con la cabeza adentrándome al interior del cuarto. En una pequeña mesa de madera, en medio de un ambiente recargado de frío, se encontraban el zar y su esposa tomando el té, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos audibles a través de la ventana cerrada. Un guardia a su lado le susurró algo al oído. El zar hizo señal al guardia para que se marchara.

"Tonterías. Estamos en Rusia" dijo "Y si nosotros somos Rusia, ¿quién decide cuando debemos marcharnos?"

Georgia me sacó del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si.

"Esto no es bueno" dijo, bajando la voz. "He visto sucesos parecidos que han sucedido antes en mi vida y nunca es bueno. Tienes que ir junto a él. Mantenle calmado para que no se altere o esto va a terminar muy mal. ¡Vamos!"

Asentí con la cabeza y corrí de regreso hacia los aposentos de Rusia. Me quedé sin aliento, arreglé mi chaqueta, sonreí y entré.

Rusia seguía mirando por la ventana. El desayuno se encontraba intacto. La multitud había crecido mientras me fui.

"Cada vez es más grave" dijo Rusia, sin levantar la vista hacia mi. Su rostro en blanco. Mi sonrisa vaciló.

"Ah. Señor, parece que su alteza está tomando el té." le dije, aun de pie junto a la puerta. Un pequeño silencio se interpuso entre nosotros.

"Ya veo." dijo, finalmente, Rusia.

Me acerqué a la bandeja, ocupándome de verter el té ya frío.

"Estoy seguro de que todo se va a despejar mañana" le dije "Siempre a pasado-"

"¿Por qué siempre terminan de esta manera?" Susurró Rusia. "He trabajado tan duro. ¿Por qué siempre terminan odiándome?" Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana, sus puños apretados contra el cristal. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. "Todo el mundo dice que es culpa mía. ¡Mi culpa! Tantos siglos he sufrido…¿por qué? ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien con los demás?"

Miré hacia la bandeja con el pan tostado frío, siendo incapaz de responder. Una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó mi cuerpo como una ola de agua. Miré hacia arriba. Rusia había abierto la ventana, haciendo que su bufanda se moviera. Tomó un rifle que se encontraba apoyado en su silla.

"Lituania" dijo, enjugándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

"¿S-señor-señor Rusia? Tartamudeé.

"No queremos niños que no puedan llevarse bien,da~?"

Levantó el rifle, puso la culata contra su pecho, apuntó y disparó. Los gritos afuera se convirtieron en gritos de miedo y angustia. Rusia volvió a disparar, y otra vez. Mi boca y mis ojos abiertos en asombro. Me alejé de aquel hombre enloquecido. Hizo una pausa por un momento, sonrió, sus ojos demasiado brillantes, demasiado cristalinos, luego volvió hacia la ventana y disparó de nuevo. Me dirigí a la puerta, cogí el pomo abriendo la puerta y salí de la habitación corriendo.

Toda la casa se dirigió corriendo hasta los cuartos de Rusia. Cuando me vieron, me abrazaron, me dieron unas cuantas palmadas en las mejillas y me dieron un poco de té.

"¿Qué está pasando? Hemos oído disparos y llegamos hasta aquí…¿Estamos bajo ataque? Lituania, por favor, cuéntanoslo-"

"¡R-r-r-Rusia!" finalmente conseguí hablar. "¡Está disparando! ¡Contra su propio pueblo!"

Jadeos y gritos se hicieron escuchar. Todos se alejaron un poco de mi, Georgia retrocedió. Letonia se mordió el labio. La boca de Estonia se abrió. Ucrania se cubrió la suya, las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Incluso la hermosa Bielorrusia frunció el ceño.

"Pero…¡Pero eso es imposible!" Lloró Estonia. "¿Cómo puede un país levantarse contra su propio pueblo es…es-?

"No es natural." terminó Letonia. Bielorrusia se burló de él y le golpeó en la cabeza.

"Mantén tu boca cerrada." le dijo.

"Tranquilos todos" dijo Georgia. "Lituania, ven."

Me arrastró de vuelta al cuarto de Rusia. La habitación estaba fría, formándose algo de nieve en la parte superior de la taza de té olvidada. Rusia aun estaba en la ventana, disparando mecánicamente a la multitud. Gemidos moribundos, gritos de los heridos, furia de los enojados y temerosos por él. El simplemente continuó, descansaba tres segundos y volvía a disparar una y otra vez.

"Rusia". Georgia me dejó ir y yo la seguí hasta la ventana temblando. Colocó una mano sobre el arma. Rusia bajo la vista hacia ella, sonriendo.

"Oh, hola Georgia" dijo. "No te he visto últimamente."

"No, no me has visto." dijo Georgia sonriendo. Fuera de la ventana, los disparos continuaron. "¿Quieres pasar un rato conmigo?"

Rusa, sonriendo, frunció el ceño.

"Todavía no he terminado-"

"Yo creo que esto está a punto de acabar." dijo ella y estaba en lo cierto. Los gritos eran menos ahora, los gemidos eran silenciados por disparos certeros de los soldados del palacio.

"Ah" Rusia bajó el rifle observando con la mirada los cuerpos en la nieve. Sus ojos se aclararon por un momento. Se estremeció, se alejó de la ventana y dejó caer el rifle al suelo. Rápidamente, Georgia cerró la ventana, asintiendo su cabeza hacia mí. Agarré el rifle y lo tiré debajo de la cama de Rusia. Rusia se quedó observando sus manos, dejándose caer en su silla. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

"Yo- yo no quería-"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Georgia, tomando una mano entre las suyas, frotando sus dedos. Ella cogió una de mis manos, la agarró y la colocó junto con la de Rusia. Rusia cerró sus manos entre las nuestras, cerrando también los ojos, acercando ambas manos a sus labios. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, vidriosos una vez más. Sonrió y se levantó, sacándonos de su habitación. La familia se encontraba dispersa en la sala observando el aspecto de Rusia. Letonia y Estonia murmuraron cosas sobre tareas y sus hermanas huyeron por las escaleras.

"Vamos a ir a tu sala Georgia, da~?" dijo alegre tarareando. "He encontrado un nuevo escritor más sorprendente. ¡Andreyev! ¡Es increible~!"

Él se rió, cerrando una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y marchándose. Yo compartí una mirada de preocupación con Georgia, al abrir mi boca para hablar, ella negó con la cabeza un poco y lo que me tenía que decir me dejó sin palabras.


	9. Capitulo 9

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 9**

Por un tiempo, la normalidad regresó al palacio. Rusia seguía siendo alegre, aunque nunca aquel sentimiento llegaba a sus ojos. Incluso Chechenia dejó de molestarlo demasiado. Pero bajo aquella fachada de aquella gran casa, había un susurro de terror: ¡Un país que dañaba a su propio pueblo! ¡Un país que de buena gana se atacaba a sí mismo! Una cosa era ser obligado por un horrible superior a desgarrar su propia tierra e incapaz de hacer más, observar aquello mientras esperabas tiempos mejores. ¡Y otra cosa deshacerte de tu neutralidad y juzgar a los que se encuentran dentro de tus propias fronteras!

Un línea fue cruzada, incluso Rusia en su estado nebuloso lo sabía. A veces, su sonrisa se rompía y un destello de horror se apoderaba de su rostro. A veces, cuando miraba por la ventana, tarareaba una melodía antigua y triste. Después, las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos mientras yo leía para él en su cama.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor? Le decía. Él me sonreía, confundido, sus lágrimas se desbordaban y se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"Si, por supuesto" decía. "Continua, por favor. ¡Esta es una parte muy buena,da~!

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" lloré, paseándome por el salón de Georgia. Estábamos solos, la casa ahora era un silencio incómodo por el que ya no frecuentaba Rusia. Rusia se encontraba en una misión diplomática.

"¿Qué se puede hacer?" Georgia puso su taza de té sobre la mesa. "Se ha vuelto loco, Lituania. Tal vez antes, en los buenos tiempo, podríamos haber llegado hasta él. ¿Ahora? Está fuera de nuestras manos."

"Esto no presagia nada bueno." Me desplomé en el sofá junto a ella. "¿Qué sucede cuando un país entra en locura? Nunca he visto tal cosa."

Georgia se quedó callada por un momento. Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia mi.

"Soy más vieja de lo que la mayoría piensa." dijo en voz baja. "He visto a muchos países venir y los he visto crecer. Los he visto bajo dominio y en su mayor gloria y…he visto muchos volverse locos."

Entrecerré los ojos observándola.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" le pregunté.

"¡Bueno, no soy tan vieja como China!" dijo, riendo entre dientes. "Pero te dije una vez que me acordaba de Roma. No sólo por su altura, cuando podía caminar de un extremo a otro de Europa y seguir en su casa. Me acuerdo de él cuando todavía luchaba con sus hermanos por toda la península italiana. Por supuesto," sonrió "Yo era apenas una niña, entonces. Pero le vi a medida que crecía. Todos los hicimos. Los países menores como yo vimos cuando él inclinó a otros a su voluntad, cruel, pero alegre y encantador. Yo le vi, un viejo, un hombre enfermo con los ojos desorbitados, abriendo las puertas de Roma a la Galia. He oído que se rió mientras su propio pueblo era asesinado por las calles."

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Hay algo acerca de las naciones conquistadoras, Lituania. Nunca hay paz dentro de sus fronteras. Puedes mantenerte durante un tiempo, pero ¿cómo puedes permanecer cuerdo con todo por lo que estas luchando? Y cuando llega la locura, es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta el final."

"¿El final de Rusia?" una emoción oscura me sacudió haciendo que se formara en mi interior un vacío en la boca del estómago. Me doblé en dos, mi cabeza entre las manos. Tragué un sollozo.

"oH, Dios, estaba en lo cierto" dije. "Maldita sea, esa Chechenia. ¿Cómo me enamoré-"

"Era más fácil de lo que pensabas, ¿no?" Georgia me lanzó una sonrisa irónica. "Te lo dije, él no es una mala persona. Y es muy leal".

"Terriblemente leal" le dije, fritando una vieja cicatriz en mi hombro y estremeciéndome. Georgia frunció el ceño y miró al fuego.

"Sí" dijo "Y…ahora está loco."

Nunca hablé con Rusia sobre su locura. Su misión diplomática resultaba ser una promesa hacia la guerra contra Alemania y sus aliados. Él rara vez se encontraba en el palacio. Cuando llegaba a casa, se encerraba en sus habitaciones, sin visitar a nadie. Mientras tanto, el dinero en el palacio se reducía. Nuestras comidas se reducían con él y pronto teníamos poco que comer, salvo pan y pescado salado con suerte. El superior de Rusia, todavía comía bien y Estonia con frecuencia se quejaba de sus ollas vacías.

"Si el jefe come bien, sabes de sobra que Rusia está comiendo bien" murmuró, cortando un pedazo de pan extra fino para poder extenderlo.

Rompí mi rebanada a pedazos para que durara más tiempo.

"En realidad, él nunca ha pedido comida cuando llega a casa" le dije. "Si no fuera por su gran mayoría, yo diría que nunca come. ¿Tal vez come junto con los soldados en el campo?

"Yo no lo creo" dijo Letonia. Que había engullido su trozo y estaba recogiendo las migajas de su plato. "Los soldados no tienen casi nada. Escuché al jardinero decir que algunos tomaban las botas de los muertos para hacer estofado".

"Hmmm". Estonia se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no creo que le haga daño perder unas cuantas libras después de todo."

Fuera de los muros del palacio había disturbios. Todo el mundo lo notaba, excepto la familia real. A pesar de que era difícil saber exactamente lo que todo el mundo sentía fuera de Rusia, un incomodo ambiente general de frustración y hambre flotaba en el aire. Nos amontonábamos en el salón de Georgia, toda la casa, con los estómagos completamente vacíos.

Allí nos sentamos un día, toda la casa en silencio y temblando cuando Rusia atravesó la puerta de la sala, sus ojos brillantes.

"¿Lo podéis sentir? ¿Podéis?" dijo sacándonos del sofá. "Tenéis que venir. ¡Vamos!"

Le seguimos, toda la familia, mientras él nos llevaba a las puertas delanteras. Las abrió. Un viento fresco de otoño azotó nuestras caras. A lo lejos, una gran multitud se marchó hacia el palacio. Hubo gritos y cánticos. Rusia se echó a reír mientras la multitud se acercaba, el sonido de la marcha haciéndose eco sobre el río.

"¡Esta es mi gente!" dijo. "¡Estos son mis rusos!"

El guardia de palacio corrió hasta la puerta. Vimos desde los escalones de piedra como el hombre trataba de cerrar la puerta principal. La puerta se abrió y la multitud llegó, pululando alrededor de Rusia, subiendo las escaleras, pasándonos a nosotros. Gran cacofonía llegó desde el interior, gritos, gritos, algo estrellándose, algo se rasga. Fuego. El fuego saltó por las paredes y lamió las ventanas rotas. Rusia rió y se rió mientras el palacio se quemaba. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. De repente, se detuvo y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Él agarró su pecho y cayó de nuevo en la puerta. Sus hermanas corrieron hacia él, junto con Georgia y yo, y entre los cuatro lo ayudamos a sentarse en los escalones de piedra. Se acostó y se quedó observando las estrellas.

"Veo la gran osa mayor. ¿La ves~?" dijo, antes de desmayarse.


	10. Capitulo 10

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 10**

El palacio estaba en ruinas. Los fondos de pantallas y los tapices estaban arrancados de las paredes, la pintura agrietada y quemada, manchas de humo grabadas en los marcos de las puertas y en las cortinas. Pasé por encima de los escombros, fragmentos de vidrio, piedras que una vez fueron estatuas, moviendo la cabeza. Subí las escaleras para reunirme con los demás, pero cada uno volvía con la misma noticia: todo destruido, saqueado y quemado.

"¡Que desperdicio!" dije.

"¡Es una delicia!" Chechenia rió. "Todo lo que queda de la Rusia Imperial".

Agitó su mano hacia el gran vestíbulo. Rusia se sentó en medio del suelo de mármol roto, mirando la nada.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" murmuró Letonia, frotándose los brazos. "El invierno llegará pronto. ¿A dónde iremos?

"Casa."

La voz de Rusia se hizo eco a través del pasillo, roto. Volvió la cabeza y observó su hogar. Sonrió con una sonrisa cansada.

"Todos volvéis a casa. Ya no os puedo proteger. No puedo teneros aquí. Debéis volver a casa y hacer lo que queráis. Tal vez algún día…"

Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a mirar la nada.

Estonia y Letonia se sonrieron el uno al otro. Se fueron asintiendo con la cabeza amablemente a Rusia. Ucrania dio un paso para marcharse, pero Bielorrusia la detuvo.

"No podemos dejar así a Hermano Mayor, Hermana." dijo arrastrandola al pasillo. "Tenemos que esperar y ver que pasa".

Chechenia se echó a reír alegremente y saltó por las escaleras. Le dio una suave palmadita a Rusia en la cabeza en forma de despedida, pero Rusia la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" gritó, golpeándolo e intentando soltarse. "¡Nos has dicho que todos podemos volver a casa! ¡Déjame ir!"

"No a ti, Chechenia" dijo Rusia, sonriéndole suavemente. "Has sido un gran problema durante mucho tiempo. A mi no me gustan los problemas. Tengo que pensar en qué hacer contigo. ¡Bielorrusia! ¡Ucrania!"

Sus hermanas agarraron a la chica que gritaba, se arrastraba, maldecía y escupía.

Georgia me miró y me tomó del brazo. Ella se sacudió mientras bajábamos por las escaleras. Llegamos a donde se encontraba Rusia y nos detuvimos. Se arrodilló junto a Rusia, tirándome hacia abajo junto a ella. No nos miró la primera vez, nosotros mantuvimos la distancia con respeto. Parpadeó y volvió sus ojos brillantes hacia Georgia y yo.

"Oh, hola" dijo, sonriendo. "¿También se van,da~?

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" Georgia puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Tenéis que iros" dijo Rusia. Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mano de Georgia. Se dio la vuelta.

"Ven, Georgia" le dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza y nos vimos obligados a irnos.

"¡Espera!" Rusia me agarró y me abrazo, apretándome cerca de él. "Haré lo que pueda para protegerte, Lituania. No importa lo que pase. Te amo, mi amigo." Me besó y me alejó de él dándome unas palmaditas en las mejillas, dejándome ir. Y entonces, oh. Fui testigo de una de las mayores crueldades de Rusia.

"Georgia, no puedes irte sin que te dé mi regalo". Buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"¿Regalo, Rusia?" dijo. "No entiendo".

"Una vez me dijiste que parte de mí podría darte" dijo, sacando una caja cuadrada, delgada de su bolsillo interior. "Coges y tomas, pero yo nunca te daré nada. Bueno…¡Pues aquí está su regalo!"

Le enseñó la caja. Georgia la tomó con cautela, vaciló un momento y la abrió. Descansaba sobre un pañuelo de papel se encontraba un medallón oval de oro. Los detalles impresos en él se trataban de un girasol ondeando sobre una colina cerca del mar.

"Vamos, ábrelo" dijo, su sonrisa suave, no muy a juego con sus ojos brillantes. Georgia trató de ocultar su mirada de preocupación mientras abría el medallón. Abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Rusia, esto es…esto es un trozo de tu…"

Rusia tomó el medallón de la mano de Georgia y con destreza lo cogió con sus pequeños dedos grandes.

"Tienes mi corazón, Georgia" dijo. "Siempre lo has tenido. Y ahora." Puso el medallón en su cuello y lo apretó cerrándolo. "Aquí. Ahora vas a llevar siempre una parte de mi corazón, donde quiera que vayas."

Georgia se estremeció. Agarró el guardapelo con sus manos, parecía tener intención de arrancárselo, pero…rodó en sus manos. Entonces, algo cambió. Sus ojos suaves y redondos, tuvieron un brillo chispeante bajo su color negro. Ella sonrió a Rusia con ternura.

"Oh, Rusia" dijo. "¿Tengo que irme?"

La tomó de la mano una vez más.

"No para siempre, te lo prometo" dijo. "Tú eres el sol, Georgia. Eres el calor y la vegetación. Eres un girasol".

La besó, acercando su mano a través de sus rizos de color negro.

Entrecerré los ojos y la levanté, tirando a Georgia lejos de Rusia.

"Es hora de irse" le dije, mirando a Rusia. "¿Qué le has hecho?"

Rusia se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"¡Adiós, mi amor!" gritó Georgia mientras se alejaban del ruinoso palacio. Ella lanzó besos mientras él saludaba con una sonrisa. "¡Adiós! ¡Das Vydanya!"

Cuando ella quedó fuera de su vista, se apoyó en mí, como si estuviera borracha.

"¡Oh, él es una locura!" dijo. Se rió por lo bajo retumbante, entre diente sin terminar. Jugó con el medallón que se encontraba en su cuello. "¡Está loco! ¡Está loco!"

Ucrania me contó después de un tiempo que Rusia se quedó solo. Durante dos años se quedó en la entrada, sin moverse, ni comer, ni beber. De vez en cuando Ucrania le entregaba comida o le ponía una manta a su alrededor, pero no había ninguna señal de que volviera en sí. Dejó que la nieve a su alrededor se amontonara en sus botas durante el invierno, dejó que las aves se posasen sobre sus hombres en verano, mirando hacia un punto lejano, sin responder. Dos fue maltratado por el viento, la lluvia y el frío. Su abrigo demacrado y manchado, el cuero de sus botas agrietado bajo el sol.

Y entonces, un día…se levantó. Miró a su alrededor, observando los restos de su antigua casa, observando su abrigo azul y rojo.

"Esto no es bueno" dijo con una sonrisa, desabrochándose el abrigo y arrojándose en el suelo. Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de su pelo y se alejó del palacio. "Es hora de un cambio,da~."


	11. Capitulo 11

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 11**

Un día, Georgia encontró a Rusia en su playa, los ojos cerrados y respirando la brisa del mar. Ella se acercó en silencio parándose junto a él.

"Te estaba esperando. De alguna manera sabía que ibas a venir" dijo ella, su mano en el medallón. "Es un aspecto muy interesante."

Rusia abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Su abrigo nuevo estaba abierto a la brisa del mar, y la estrella de metal bronce que se encontraba en él dio un guiño hacia el sol.

"Siempre tan bella, Georgia" dijo.

Ella se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo.

"Te he traído el almuerzo" dijo ella, levantando una canasta. Él la tomó, mientras ella ponía una manta sobre la arena, creando un pequeño picnic de panes, quesos y vino. Ella dejó la manta y le ofreció el pan.

"Gracias" dijo mientras comía. "Tenía mucha hambre, he estado viajando durante todo el día y-"

"¿Qué me hiciste?" le interrumpió Georgia. Cogió el relicario por la cadena, dejando que colgara. "¿Qué has hecho?"

Rusia se encogió de hombros y sonrió, vertiendo vino sobre un vaso.

"He cambiado, lo sé, Rusia. No te hagas el idiota."

Él suspiró mirando hacia el mar.

"Ya te lo dije, Georgia. Te di un pedazo de mí. Pero si tanto te molesta, puedes quitártelo y devolvérmelo" Le tendió una mano, tomando un trago de su vino. Georgia se alejó, cubriendo el medallón con su puño. Rusia se echó a reír.

"¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes. No te puede molestar demasiado, entonces." la tomó de la mano libre y se la llevó a los labios. "He venido a preguntarte si querrías unirte a mi casa. En Rusia. ¿Quieres ser mi luz del sol, Georgia?

Georgia suspiró y apartó la mano.

"Lo pude sentir desde aquí." dijo, tocando el medallón. "Ya sabes la respuesta."

Rusia sonrió, sus ojos brillantes y tomó un sorbo de vino.

"No importa" dijo. "Te unirás a mi en Moscú."

"¿Moscú?" Georgia se burló. "Antes prometiste San Petersburgo. ¿Y ahora voy a ser llevada a Moscú? ¿Una vez más contra mi voluntad?"

Ella frunció el ceño, arrancó un pedazo de pan, arrojando las migajas a la playa para las aves.

"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos, Rusia?" dijo, suplicante. "¿Es tan terrible venir a visitarme cuando tú quieras? El mar estará aquí si soy independiente o estoy bajo tu techo. Mi jardín todavía estará aquí. Todavía estaré aquí, Rusia."

Ella cogió su mano con la suya y la colocó sobre su pecho.

"¿Ves? No desaparecí mientras yo estaba libre. Todavía estoy aquí y yo estaré siempre aquí para cuando quieras venir a verme."

Los ojos de Rusia perdieron parte de su brillo. Movió la mano del pecho de Georgia a su mejilla.

"Siempre estarás aquí" dijo él, con una sonrisa. "Ese es el problema. Necesito el sol conmigo. Siempre."

"¡Puedo visitarte!" dijo Georgia, sus ojos brillantes y su voz frenética. "Puedo ir a verte de vez en cuando, y podríamos bailar, leer y-"

"Nyet." Rusia rió entre dientes. Se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a Georgia. "No es suficiente, vendrás conmigo a-"

Se tambaleó. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, moviendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué es…qué es esto?" dijo, perplejo sujetando su cabeza. "No puedo…todo es confuso".

Georgia lo miró con los ojos todavía brillantes. Sonrió y parpadeó rápidamente a medida que Rusia volvía a caer sobre la manta.

"No entiendo que está mal, yo no he bebido tanto como para que-" Se detuvo con la boca abierta, mirando su copa de vino vacía. "Tú. Tú nunca has tocado la comida o la bebida."

Miró a Georgia con ojos legañosos.

"¡Tú…me has envenenado!" una sonrisa se dibujó en su sorprendida cara enrojecida.

"Sólo un poco" dijo Georgia, tirando las migajas de su falda. "No voy a volver contigo, Rusia. Haré lo que sea para permanecer libre."

"¡Me envenenaste!" La risa de Rusia retumbó sobre la playa, así como el negó con la cabeza debido a los mareos. "Oh, me haces reír".

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la agarró por la garganta, su gran mano la sostuvo con cuidado. La mantuvo allí durante bastante tiempo, encima de la manta. Georgia tuvo que sentarse con la espalda recta para evitar ser estrangulada. Ella abrió la boca y arañó su brazo. Él negó con la cabeza y parpadeó con una sonrisa.

"No es suficiente veneno" dijo. Georgia cerró los ojos. "El efecto pasará pronto. ¡Pero tú! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Me has hecho daño, Georgia."

"Lo…S-Siento…" balbuceó Georgia.

"Lo sé" dijo Rusia gratamente. "Todo el mundo siempre se pone muy triste cuando me hacen daño. Pero tu me has hecho más. Has roto mi corazón, Georgia."

Tocó su medallón. Georgia contuvo el aliento.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Mi dolor? Si, lo sientes. Puedo verlo."

La dejó ir. Ella se frotó el cuello y agarró el medallón bruscamente con la punta de los dedos.

"Ahora que sabes cuanto me duele, tal vez no trates de hacerme daño nunca más, da~?" Rusia se levantó de nuevo, ofreciéndole una mano a Georgia. "Ya ves, te amo."

"¡Lo sé!" alzó la voz Georgia, poniéndose a su lado. Él no se movió.

"Y yo sé que me amas" dijo.

"¡Realmente no lo puedo evitar más!" gritó, agarrando el medallón. "¡¿Cómo puedo evitarlo cuando siempre has estado aquí?

Le dio una patada a la canasta. Una botella de vino sin abrir fue la causante de que volviera a caer sobre la manta. Rusia todavía se cernía sobre ella, con la mano extendida.

"¡Muy bien!" gritó ella, agarrando su mano su mano y levantándose a sí misma. "¿Qué otra opción tengo?"

Rusia sonrió y tiró de ella en un gran abrazo, apretado.

"Mi sol" dijo, sosteniéndola mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho. "Mi luz. Muy pronto todo será como antes." Su voz se volvió tremendamente baja. "Solo que mejor."


	12. Capitulo 12

"**Un Regalo del Corazón".**

**Capitulo 12**

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Rusia viniera a por mi. El tiempo que pasé en mi patria me trajo una gran alegría. Me encontraba más relajado y más tranquilo de lo que lo había estado en muchos años. Ciertamente, me encontraba algo preocupado desde que perdí a mi querido Polonia y siempre esperaba a lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Tenía que trabajar en casa del señor Estados Unidos de vez en cuando a finales de mes, era una persona agradable (aunque un poco falto de tacto).

Pero yo sabía que mi paz duraría poco. El mundo temblaba por los jefes de los países buscadores de guerras. Mi propio superior era demasiado débil para mantenerme a salvo de las garras de la guerra. Y al final, un día Rusia llegó a las puertas de Estados Unidos.

"¡Oh! Ah. ¡No te esperaba, hombre grande!" dijo Estados Unidos mientras abría la puerta. Rusia le sonrió y puso una mano sobre la puerta.

"Me gustaría hablar con Lituania" dijo.

"Bueno, puedo llamarlo" dijo Estados Unidos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero bueno, si lo llamo, es porque quieres tener una conversación con él, ¿verdad?"

Las mejillas rojas de Rusia y su sonrisa seguían impasibles. Se inclinó sobre Estados Unidos a pocos centímetros.

"Por favor, llámale y entonces ya veremos" dijo.

"¡Woah! ¡No tienes que ser tan prepotente!" Estados Unidos empujó a Rusia con una mano en su pecho, echándolo hacia atrás a la ligera. Rusia, en todo su volumen, se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido por la fuerza de Estados Unidos. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se inclinó sobre América. América ajustó su posición listo para atacar.

"Espera" dije desde el pasillo mientras los observaba. Los dos hombres me miraron. Los ojos de Rusia se despejaron y me saludó con la mano. Me acerqué a ellos. "Puedo hablar."

"Bueno, si quieres" dijo América, encogiéndose de hombros, la organización era algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrado. "Llámame si pasa algo" murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La cerró detrás de mi y me quedé solo con Rusia.

Rusia no dijo nada al principio, simplemente sonreía con ojos suaves y brillantes. Tosí, sonrojándome por tanta atención y tranquilidad.

"Así que…um…Estás aquí." le dije para romper el silencio, frotándome el cuello. Me agarró del hombro y apretó suavemente.

"Me alegro de verte, mi querido amigo" dijo. "He venido a ayudarte."

"¿Ayudarme?" Fruncí el ceño y traté de hacer caso omiso de su mano que se mantenía firme sobre mi hombro. "¿Qué quieres decir con…ayudarme?"

"Todo el mundo está luchando, Lituania. Es muy peligroso en estos momentos." Me empujó hacia delante y me obligó a bajar los escalones del porche. "Te lo dije, yo siempre te protegeré."

Bajamos por el camino de salida de la casa de Estados Unidos y entonces supe lo que estaba haciendo. Me detuve. Rusia me empujó suavemente, pero me mantuve firme.

"Estoy bien." dije. "Tal vez pueda obtener ayuda de Estados Unidos si lo necesito."

Rusia me apretó el hombro hasta que levemente grité. Se inclinó hacia mi nivel, su nariz en mi cara.

"No creo que entiendas el peligro" dijo, sonriendo. "Yo lo entiendo. Tú no lo has visto. Pero aún así, no dejaré que lo veas porque te hará daño."

Y entonces, me agarró lanzándome sobre su hombro y saliendo de la casa de Estados Unidos.

América irrumpió a través de su puerta y corrió tras nosotros.

"¡Hey, vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No tienes derecho!" exclamó.

"Yo lo llevaré de vuelta a casa" dijo Rusia sin mirar atrás mientras caminaba. "Él es mi amigo y me necesita. A no ser…" dicho esto Rusia volvió su cabeza lentamente hacia él, mostrando una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos violetas muy brillantes que pusieron los pelos de punta a América. "**Que quieras luchar por él.**"

Estados Unidos se tambaleó hacia atrás al ver aquella loca mirada, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Uh…Bueno, si…si ustedes son amigos…" tartamudeó. Rusia se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su camino. Estados Unidos me dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

"¡Bye, Lituania!" me dijo saludándome. "¡Siempre serás bienvenido aquí! ¡Ya sabes, si consigues ser libre! ¡Hahahaha!

La nueva casa de Rusia en Moscú era muy diferente del palacio. Oh, era una magnifica casa, claro. Había habitaciones de sobra y había un espacio muy grande y espacioso. Pero no había opulencia. Las habitaciones eran cómodas, pero extrañas: alfombras normales en el suelo, pinturas duras y revolucionarias en las paredes, sofás y sillas angulares, sábanas blancas y mantas de cama bronceadas. Y cada librería estaba llena de libros de escritura rusa y marxista.

Lo que me pareció más extraño, sin embargo, fue lo concurrida que se encontraba la casa. No era como me acordaba, Ucrania y la hermosa Bielorrusia, la ceñuda Chechenia y los temblorosos Estonia y Letonia (que llegaron poco después de mí). El hermoso Azerbaiyán y su amante histérica Armenia habían estado allí antes que nosotros, pero no eran muy habladores. Se sentaban con Georgia en el salón, pero salían de la habitación cuando cualquier otra persona entraba. Moscú no era muy diferente, a pesar de ser más moderado que antes. ¡Pero había tantas caras nuevas! Estaban los Stans, Uzbekistán, Kazajstán, Tayikistán, Kirguizistán y Turkmenistán. Todos ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y se unieron como hermanos, evitando a todos aquellos con raíces europeas. La pequeña Moldavia, nacida en el momento de la revolución rusa, correteaba por la casa, tirando de las mangas de cada uno y pidiendo dulces.

Con el nuevo lugar y la gente nueva, me sentía algo fuera de clase. Mi vida con Rusia pudo haber sido incómoda, pero ahora traspasaba la normalidad. Y lo único de este lugar que hacía recordar los momentos de la Rusia Imperial era el salón de Georgia. La habitación era una copia idéntica a la sala del palacio, pero en la mansión de Moscú. Era espeluznante, las alfombras con sus animales retozando colgadas en la pared, los sofás con sus suaves y multicolores almohadas, la biblioteca y el piano de media cola, las ventanas que se extendían desde el techo al suelo dando al jardín. Era como si Rusia hubiera trasladado la habitación del palacio y se lo hubiera llevado a Moscú. La única diferencia era que la radio y los reproductores de discos combo se encontraban en la pared en vez de en la chimenea.

Y Georgia. La señorita Georgia, ahora vestía un traje con falda militar, en lugar de su vestido francés, y sus rizos negros se encontraban bajo una gorra marrón.

"Oh, Lituania" me dijo el primer día, tomando mis manos y llevándome a su salón. Me senté y me sirvió un té. "Es muy bueno que hayas regresado, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría-…Es tan duro." Se sentó a mi lado y tiró de su medallón, cerrando los ojos. "Dios mío, es difícil. Es por lo que temía volver a nuestra antigua casa. Sigue siendo encantador, sigue siendo cruel, pero no es lo mismo. Es posible que parezca que no ha cambiado, pero hay algo dentro de él. Debes tener cuidado o-"

Soltó el medallón y me agarró de la mano, mirándome.

"O puede que él te tome, también" dijo ella, con la voz baja.

"¿Me tome?" Probé un sorbo de mi té y negué con la cabeza. "Como puedes ver, ya lo ha hecho."

"No. Mira, Lituania" susurró ella con fiereza. "Él te ama tanto como me ama a mi y va a hacer todo lo posible para que su amor sea correspondido, debes creerme si-…"

"¡Ah, mi sol y mi mejor amigo!" Rusia abrió la puerta sonriéndonos a nosotros. Al mismo tiempo, Georgia se apartó de mi, su cara se volvió suave y sus ojos brillantes. Ella sonrió mientras Rusia tomaba su mano y la besaba, mientras que a mi me acarició la mejilla. Ella rápidamente le sirvió una taza de té.

"Ah, muchas gracias" dijo sentándose frente a nosotros mientras tomaba un sorbo. "No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. ¡Solo estoy aquí para comprobar si mi amigo se ha instalado adecuadamente! Esta noche debes cenar con nosotros, Lituania. ¡Vernos a todos en una habitación como una gran familia feliz me llena de alegría!"

Georgia abrió la boca y apretó el medallón.

"Su alegría es nuestra alegría" dijo inclinándose hacia él. Rusia se echó a reír, terminó su té de un solo trago y se levantó.

"Lo siento, pero estoy muy, muy ocupado" dijo, bajando la taza. "Pero les prometo que pronto hablaremos."

Él sonrió y saludó al salir.

Georgia dejó escapar un largo suspiro, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir ahora, Lituania?" dijo ella retorciéndose las manos mientras me miraba frunciendo las cejas. "¿Has visto lo que me ha pasado? ¡Dios ayúdame, no puedo parar! Lo siento siempre, siempre sé cual es su estado de ánimo. Y cuando él está conmigo… ¡Mis pensamientos se ahogan en él! ¡No sé que hacer!"

Sus hombros cayeron.

"Jamás deje que te tome. Es mejor que te alejes o te controlará hasta tal punto que-"

Ella se detuvo, supe que no terminaría. Cubrí sus manos con las mías.

"Quizás sí, quizás si se quita el medallón" dije en voz baja. "Se que tienes problemas en quitártelo, tal vez si-"

"¡No! ¡No lo toques!" gritó saltando de la cama y agarrando el medallón con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. "Oh, Dios ¿me ves? ¿Te das cuenta?

Me arrodillé junto a ella, abrazándola. Ella se quedó en mis brazos en silencio, sus mejillas enrojecidas.


End file.
